power rangers: when evil attacks
by charlie Edwards
Summary: Tommy is forced to reclaim the powers of the Green Ranger when he sees the Evil Green Ranger...crossover with Smallville
1. Chapter 1

Power Rangers: When evil attacks 

(This story is rated M for Mature. Mighty Morphin Power Rangers is copyrighted 1992-1999 Toei company…Trinity Jean Knight is mine but her powers are copyrighted 2001-2008 CW Network. Semi-crossover with Smallville. Smallville is copyrighted 2001-2009 CW network and DC Comics)

_Beginnings: Tommy_

Los Angeles, California- Tommy Oliver smiled as he stepped out from his new apartment. It had been 2 years since he had given up both the Green Ranger Power and the White Ranger power and was trying to settle back into being an ordinary citizen, without the commitments to the rest of the Power Rangers team. He and Kimberly had announced to the rest of the team their pending wedding, to which the rest of the team had expressed their joy and happiness. For Now, Kimberly was in Smallville, Kansas visiting a friend of hers she had met while in College and Tommy was just getting their new apartment set up. He stared at the Dragonzord coin and the dragon dagger that Zordon had placed in a special chest protected by a force field that only he could release. He remembered the 4 years on the power team both as the prophesied 6th member of the team only to later have his powers stripped by Rita Repulsa and Lord Zed and then to be granted the power of the White Ranger. It had been some fun years, he remembered but now he had relegated to a back up ranger to a totally new team that Jason was putting together, but even then he had backed out.

He turned on the news to see something he thought he would never see. The news feed was coming from Angel Grove, and the image was the Green Ranger! He sat down as he saw the ranger raise the dragon dagger to his lips.

"What the hell?" He said mostly to himself. He then heard the familiar three tone beep of the communicator that too was in the small chest that contained the Dragon Zord power coin and Morpher and the dragon Dagger. He touched the chest and the force field terminated. He grabbed the communicator and touched it to life.

"This is Tommy. Who is on this secure communications link?" He asked. He had heard of the death of Zordon shortly after his 'retirement', so he was sure that the communicator would not work.

"You don't know me, but my name is Trinity Jean Knight. You need to transport to Smallville right away. Kimberly is in the hospital. She requested you to come. This was the only way I could get a hold of you. For some reason there is something stopping me from calling you in LA. Come at once," the female voice said. Tommy nodded. He touched the communicator and green light mixed with white surrounded him. He was gone.

_To be continued.._


	2. Chapter 2

Power Rangers: When Evil Attacks 

(This Story is rated M for Mature. Mighty Morphin Power Rangers is copyrighted 1993-1996 Saban Entertainment and Disney. Crossover with Smallville, copyrighted 2001-2008 CW Network & DC Comics. Trinity Jean Knight is copyrighted above. All Other Characters are mine)

_Chapter 2: A Green arrival_

_Smallville, Kansas:_ Smallville General hospital. A green light mixed with white penetrated the small town hospital and landed in the hospital room of one Kimberley Hart, a gymnast who held a secret. She had been a part of an elite fighting force called _The Power Rangers_ but was now in a hospital after going to visit her cousin and a friend of hers. The light landed to reveal 20 year old Tommy Oliver, the former _Green Ranger_. He had with him, the small chest that held the dragon dagger and the power coin of the Green ranger. He stared at the young woman who sat in the hospital room. She was Trinity Jean Knight, half-brother to Clark Kent, Kal-El, the _Chosen One _from Krypton who walked among us. Tommy stared at the young woman.

"How is she?" He asked after Trinity had introduced herself.

"Fine, I flew in a doctor from Chicago to oversee her but the strange part about all of this is she claims that the green ranger did this to her. Now can you tell me how the Green Ranger can be in two places at once?" Trinity said. Tommy shook his head.

"Impossible! I gave up those powers after our leader Zordon's enemy Lord Zedd attacked us at our headquarters. I put the dragonzord coin and the dagger in this chest so no one could get to it, except for me," Tommy said, as he opened the chest to reveal the coin and the dagger.

"Oh Tommy!" said Kimberly as she opened her eyes. He leaned down to embrace his fiancée, the former _Pink Ranger._

"What happened?" Tommy asked. She smiled sadly. " I was visiting my cousin Chloe Sullivan who works for _Daily Planet, _when I heard the sound of the dragon dagger being played nearby. I thought it was you, that some how you had regained your green ranger powers but this Green Ranger manhandled me, as if I were nothing. He didn't even know I was the Pink Ranger. Who ever this guy is, he was bad news," Kimberly said. They then heard a new voice.

"How is she?" Spoke the voice of one Chloe Sullivan. Trinity and Tommy saw Chloe come in along with a young man.

"She's good, Chloe. I'd like to introduce you to Tommy Oliver, Kimberly's fiancé. This is my friend Chloe who is Kimberly's cousin and my brother, Clark Kent," Trinity said as she made introductions. Clark nodded.

"Who is this green ranger character I've heard about. I ran into one of my high school teachers and she said this Green Ranger character had been at school," Clark said.

"What school is that?" Tommy asked. "Smallville High, not too far from here. We need to find this Green Ranger soon, before he ruins the real Green Ranger's rep," Trinity said.

"There's another Green Ranger?" Clark said. Tommy opened the small chest and revealed the power coin and the dagger.

"What are those?" Chloe said. She began to feel the power flow around the room from the coin.

"Years ago, I was found and placed under a spell by the enemy of our Leader, Zordon named Rita Repulsa. She had a 6th power coin, the Dragonzord power coin and dagger. She gave them to me so I could destroy the elite super team known as _the power rangers._ The spell was broken 5 days later, and I kept the powers of the Green Ranger. I was forced to give up the powers because they were too weak, but not before I recharged the coin sometime later. Rita's husband, Lord Zedd, found out that I still had the coin, and attempted to steal the coin and dagger. Jason our team leader had the dagger and coin placed in this box while I took the powers of the White Ranger a year later. I was forced 2 years ago to give up my duties as leader of the power rangers, but was allowed to keep the dagger and coin as sort of a memento, not realizing that I had inadvertently recharged the coin to full power. I guess it's time to do what I must!" Tommy said. He grabbed the coin.

"Dragonzord!" He called out calling upon the power of the ancient dragon whose powers filled the coin for a millennium. Green light flared around him and he reappeared in costume with the dragon dagger in hand.

"This is awesome!" He said as the power of the Green Ranger once again filled him.

"Kimberly I need to get back to the Command Center! Maybe Alpha-5 can help me find answers," He said.

"I'm coming too!" Trinity said.

"Only persons carrying a power coin can enter our Command center," Tommy said. Tommy then heard the 3-beep sound of his communicator.

"Tommy, the girl known as Trinity may come, for I know who she is and she alone may aid you in discovering who is behind this," The voice of Alpha-5 said. Kimberly then handed over her power coin.

"You'll need this to access our Command center. I won't be needing it," Kimberly said. Trinity felt the infusion of power mingle and mix with her own Kryptonian powers that were granted to her by the Yellow sun.

"We're on our way!" Tommy said. They nodded to each other and both flared off in a color of pink and Green light, headed toward a command center Trinity had only read about…

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

Power Rangers: When Evil Attacks

(_This story is rated M for mature. Mighty Morphin Power Rangers is copyrighted 1991-2007 Saban Entertainment. Any & all Smallville references are copyrighted 2001-2008 The CW Network & DC Comics. Trinity Jean Knight is my character but her powers are copyrighted 2001-2008 The CW Network & DC Comics. All other characters are mine)_

_Chapter 3: Trinity meets the other rangers_

_The Command Center:_ A pink and green beam of light penetrated a command center that was built by the intergalactic being known as Zordon, who lead a fight against evil. To that end, He had for millennia used teenagers as protectors of the Universe to combat the forces of evil. In 1995 he had recruited 5 teenagers to become his elite fighting force known as _The Power Rangers_. A year later, Tommy Oliver had been given the 6th power coin and had nearly crippled the Power Rangers team while under the spell of Zordon's enemy, the sorceress known as Rita Repulsa. The Red Ranger had destroyed the sword of darkness and freed Tommy who was able to keep the dragon Zord power coin, the power of the _Green Ranger_, and use that power to combat evil. Now he and the sister of _the chosen One of Krypton_ were on their way to discover Lex Luthor's diabolical plans for bringing the _Evil Green Ranger _back.

"What's the situation, Alpha?" Tommy said, removing his helmet as he and Trinity Jean Knight materialized out of the teleportation beam. The 5'5" robot, servant of Zordon stared at Tommy who had not been a Ranger for 10 years.

"Jason is on his way, to aid you. It is an honor meeting you Trinity Jean Knight," Alpha-5 said bowing before Trinity.

"How do you know who I am?" Trinity asked as she stared at the state-of-the-art computers in the command center.

"_My Dear, I have known of Krypton and it's chosen one since Krypton existed. I know of its demise and the only child of Krypton, and you as well, daughter of Jor-El and Elizabeth Knight,"_ Zordon said appearing for the first time.

"I wish I knew who this green ranger was," Trinity said. She was then surprised to see a red light appeared and Jason Lee Scott, the former Red Ranger appeared out of the teleporter beam.

"I got here as quickly as I could," Jason said as he and Tommy shook hands for the first time in 10 years.

"We have a problem, Jason. I need the original Rangers to help me find him," Tommy said pointing to the viewing globe, which showed a display of The Green ranger from Smallville, Kansas from 3 weeks prior.

"I've contacted Trini and Billy but they are out of the country helping diplomats in Iraq, Zack is in New York writing a book, and Rocky is in Canada. He was the last ranger other than you to commit to retire. He turned in his communicator, so there's no way to teleport him here. Aisha said she'd take over as the Pink Ranger. Adam will be the Black Ranger and Katherine Hillard will be the new Yellow Ranger. We need your leadership, Tommy." Jason said.

"Who is this new Green Ranger?" Jason said, as he moved to one of the computers. Trinity frowned.

"It's Tommy, but it's not. Your original Pink Ranger, Kimberley Hart was manhandled by this newer more powerful ranger who didn't even know of her association with the Power Rangers," Trinity said. She then saw another shade of Pink and Yellow beams of light as Katherine "Kat" Hillard, and Aisha Campbell appeared. They hugged Jason, and Tommy and quickly introduced themselves to Trinity.

"What's the problem?" Aisha asked. Trinity pointed to the viewing globe to a scene of The Green Ranger playing the dragon dagger flute to call the DragonZord.

"Tommy I thought you were the White Ranger?" Kat asked Tommy noticing for the first time he was dressed in the costume of the Green Ranger.

"Remember I gave those powers up when I retired 10 years ago. I kept the Dragon Dagger and the Dragonzord power coin as a momento, and was forced to use them when I saw a feed coming from a small town in Kansas that showed the green ranger." Tommy said.

"Do you want the bad news or the good news?" Alpha-5 asked.

"Good news first please," Trinity said sarcastically.

"That is not the same green ranger that the master of illusion brought to life. His life force is still in Angel Grove's past. The bad news is that green ranger is Tommy Oliver, and he has a separate dragon zord." Alpha-5 said.

"It's time for action!" Tommy said, and the power rangers each called upon the ancient dinosaur powers that the power coins were able to tap into.

"_Rangers, this green ranger cannot tap Tommy's powers but he can be made aware of Tommy's presence so we need another person as the green ranger, until we are sure that this other ranger cannot tap Tommy's powers,"_ Zordon said. Trinity stepped forward.

"I'll do it!" She said.

"She's just a girl! She doesn't have any powers," Kat said. Trinity shook her head.

"Just as you have secret identities, so do I. I'm a hybrid between Earth and the planet Krypton which is gone. My brother is the chosen one from that planet. My own powers I can use in connection with the Green Ranger powers. I am ready," Trinity said.

"We have no choice, guys. I can't allow this green ranger to discover who I am. I'll stay here, while you guys try to find out who sent this guy here," Tommy said as he powered down and handed the Dragon Zord power coin and the dragon dagger to Trinity.

"Dragon Zord!" She said and immediately power flowed around her and she found herself dressed in the costume of the Green Ranger.

"Go kick some ass!" Tommy said, nodding to each one.

"Check out a name for me, please. The name is Lex Luthor," Trinity said. Tommy nodded.

"_Go Rangers, for time is of the essence!" _ Zordon said. In a flash of light they were gone.

_To be continued…_


	4. Chapter 4

Power Rangers: When Evil attacks

(This story is rated M for Mature. Mighty Morphin Power Rangers is ©1995-1996 Toei Company Ltd and Saban Entertainment. Trinity Jean Knight is my character but her powers are ©2001-2008 CW Network & DC Comics. Crossover with Smallville © 2001-2008 CW Network & DC Comics)

_Chapter 4: Tommy undercover_

_Smallville, Kansas: _A green light landed in the office wing of the Luthor Mansion, currently resided by Lex Luthor, son of Lionel Luthor, President of LuthorCorp. Out of that light appeared a young man, Tommy Oliver, the green Ranger. He had used the teleportation device at the Command Center so he wouldn't trip the alarm system within the mansion. He stared around the office. There was a glass desk with an Apple laptop computer on it, and various files on it. He moved to the desk and sat down at the desk. He then inserted the computer disk that Trinity had given him moments before she had been granted the powers of the _Green Ranger_ to help a slightly reformed _Power Rangers_ stop what appeared to be a duplicate of Tommy as the Green Ranger. This disk, He had been told would randomly decipher the encrypted passwords used on the computer. Within seconds, the disk discovered and automatically imputed the current password into the LuthorCorp website. He noted various files on project "_Kal-El"_, a clone of Trinity's brother Clark whom Tommy had met when he visited his fiancée Kimberly Hart in the hospital after she had been manhandled by this new Green Ranger a month ago. He then noticed a file marked _"Mirror Universe". _ He then began to read the information. The file contained classified Top-Secret government files about a parallel Universe that the US Government called "the Mirror Universe" which was morally speaking a flip side of our own. He discovered that the US government had learned of this parallel universe when a duplicate of Smallville High School appeared and a team from that school was sent to the Mirror Universe duplicate to discover why it was here. Other various crossovers had occurred within the past 5 years since that time in 2002 and each crossover had been linked with this town for some reason, Tommy wondered. He then glanced at one of the video feeds that were located on the top right hand corner of the screen that he was staring at. Two bodyguards were coming toward the library/office where he was. The disc was not yet complete in doing its alternate task of downloading information off of the hard drive. He then removed the coin that he had given up years ago. The Coin was that of the White Ranger.

"White Tiger Zord!" He said, calling upon the power of the coin. Within seconds he was dressed within the costume of the White Ranger once again. He hated the fact that he had no choice but to use the coin but he knew he would need the added strength and powers of that the coin provided him. The two black bodyguards walked in and saw The White Ranger.

"Richard sound the alarm, we've got a clown in a costume in the Library wing!" One of the security guards said into a wrist communicator. Tommy came after him and used a karate kick to knock the man off of his feet. He then leaped into the air and landed behind the other bodyguard/security officer and swept the man off of his feet.

"_Did you get it?" _ Alpha-5 asked him as the communicator gave its 3-toned beep. Tommy pressed the receive button and said, "Almost there, but two bodyguards came in and tried to stop me. The disc wasn't harmed, but they are unconscious and on the floor. I had to use the power coin of the White Ranger and made short work of them," Tommy said.

"_Use saba to erase their memories of this event. We can't allow Lex to discover who you are and what you were doing there; the disc will let you know when it's done. Then beam out of there as quickly as you can. Base One out!" _Alpha-5 said. Tommy nodded and removed the enchanted sword from its sheath.

"Saba, can you erase these men's memories. I cannot and must not be detected here. Hurry while I recover the disc!" Tommy said as he moved back to the laptop. He stared at the disc download window. It was 98 done and would only take a couple of seconds. He then saw the library doors open again and Lex Luthor stared at him, in full costume.

"Just who the hell are you?" Lex asked. Tommy then recovered the disc and Saba flew to him.

"I'm the White Ranger, and I've come to get some information that I knew you wouldn't volunteer. I'm gone! See you around, Luthor!" The White Ranger said as green light enveloped him and he beamed out of the library as if he had not been there at all, leaving behind a very confused yet enraged Lex Luthor.

_To be continued…_


	5. Chapter 5

Power Rangers: When Evil attacks 

_(Power Rangers is ©1995-1996 Saban Entertainment. Any and all Smallville elements are ©2001-2008 CW Network & DC Comics. Trinity Jean Knight is my character but her powers are ©2001-2008 CW Network & DC Comics. All Other characters are mine. This story is rated M)_

_Chapter 5: Green Ranger meets the Evil Green Ranger part 1_

Tommy walked around the Knight Estate in Smallville as he was waiting to be ushered into Trinity's computer lab. He had been forced to wait as bodyguards ran a background check on him. He smiled as the security guard finally waved him through. He then saw Trinity's cousin Kara Knight who ran to meet him. She was Clark & Trinity's cousin on their biological father's brother's side. The girl was still getting comfortable and accustomed to Earth customs.

"You must be Tommy. I'm Kara. Trinity's not here. She asked me to meet you," Kara said. She took him by the arm and walked with him to the computer lab.

"Nice to meet you. Boy, you walk around as if you're a 5 year old," Tommy said as she had the exuberance and enthusiasm of a 5 year old. He didn't realize her mind set was that of a child since she had been recently discovered at Reeves Dam on the outskirts of Metropolis where it bordered on Gotham City.

"I was recently discovered a couple of months ago. My cousin Kal-El is helping me become acquainted with Earth. What is that in your ear?" She asked as the two walked into the computer lab which had about 15 computers connected to a wireless network.

"An earring. A piece of jewelry that goes in your ear. Can I use the computer?" Tommy asked as he sat down. She nodded.

He inserted the CD-Rom into the DVD-ROM drive and the information from Lex's computer began scrolling up.

"_Mirror Universe_?" Tommy asked no one in particular as he began to read the information.

"That's right," Spoke the voice of Trinity Jean Knight, who was transported via the Command Center's teleportation system. She was dressed in the costume of the Green Ranger.

"How did the battle go?" Tommy asked as the two embraced.

"Not well, Tommy. He ripped into us like we were nothing. We were routed. Jason and Kat suggested I check in with you to see what you found from Lex's computer," Trinity said as she removed her helmet to reveal her pretty face and now brunette hair. It had been blonde but she had changed it because with her having blonde hair she almost matched Kara.

"I was forced to use the White Power Coin to defend the disk. Lex saw me. Let's see what we have," Tommy said. Trinity flicked a switch and the holographic emitters that were in the room projected an image that she shuddered at. An image that she had nightmares about. An image of the Earth being impaled by a sword. It was the image of the _Mirror Universe _duplicate of the United States of America.

"The Mirror Universe, I take it?" Tommy said. She nodded. She remembered the _Secret Wars_ where her and a team were taken to a world called Battleworld to defeat her mirror Universe duplicate only to be sent back to Earth amnesiac with a name programmed into her mind, a secret identity that her mirror universe duplicate had used in her own reality.

"What's that?" Kara said as a holographic image of the Green Ranger came up.

"It's Tommy Oliver who is the Green Ranger," Trinity finally said. Kara stared in awe of the young man.

"Why is she looking at me like that?" Tommy asked. Trinity smiled.

"Tell Him," She said.

"On my native Krypton the interdemensional being known as Zordon was known by my father Zor-El. It was his hope to use Zordon to help me locate my cousin Kal-El," Kara said. She then produced a crystal.

"It tells of Zordon's battles with evil using human beings granted with powers to fight evil in the 28 known galaxies. He had set up a treaty with Krypton before my shuttle and Kal-El's was sent to Earth," Kara said.

"What else does it say," Said a voice behind them. They saw dressed in black was Tommy Oliver. Tommy stared at his duplicate.

"It was about time we met, you perverse duplicate," the Mirror Universe Duplicate said as he was chewing casually on a slice of gum. Trinity hid behind Tommy and placed the Dragon power coin in one of his hands, which was not seen by the duplicate.

"Yes it is," Tommy said. He then raised his morpher and began to call upon the power of the Dragon Zord but he felt green electricity knock the coin out of his hand.

"I came to reason with you, you son of a bitch. If you don't answer my questions then I will destroy you," The mirror Universe version of Tommy said.

"What do you want?" Trinity asked. The evil Tommy just glared at her.

"To take over the world Linda Masters. What else," The evil Tommy said.

_To Be Continued.._


	6. Chapter 6

Power Rangers: When Evil Attacks

(This Story is rated M for mature. Mighty Morphin Power Rangers is ©1991-2008 Saban Entertainment & ABC Family. Smallville is ©2001-2008 CW Network & DC Comics. Trinity Jean Knight is my character but her powers are ©2001-2008 CW Network & DC Comics. All Other characters are mine)

_Chapter 6: Green Ranger Verses Green Ranger Part 2_

Trinity stared coldly at Tommy Oliver, the duplicate from _The Mirror Universe._ Her eyes began to glow red as her heat vision began to come forth from her eyes, but she held it back.

"Linda Masters is dead, Tommy. Never forget that," She said as she stretched her foot out and thrusted her foot to kick the Mirror duplicate of the pony tailed power ranger. But Tommy blocked her kick and threw her back to where the Dragon Zord power coin was.

"Your laughable 6 months in my universe with amnesia was amusing to Kal-El, my master. Since you and your team stopped my Trinity on Battleworld, I was sent to stop you and anyone who gets in my way, Trinity. & I see you met my duplicate in this perverse duplicate of the real universe. In Your universe Zordon finds 5 teenagers to prevent Rita's forces from taking and conquering Earth. In mine, Zordon recruits five teenagers to conquer Earth at the request of Lord Zedd. I was given a 6th power coin to stop the power rangers in my universe but I was corrupted by my version of Kimberly Hart, the Pink Ranger. I used my powers to aid my rangers to conquer my reality, but then Kal-El appeared, and took the side of the Emperor," The _Mirror_ Tommy said.

"Who is this Emperor?" Tommy asked glancing from his mirror duplicate to Trinity. He was ready for anything. He felt the call of the power of the coin, which had been granted him by Rita Repulsa a sorceress in the employ of Lord Zedd. Lord Zedd had been trying for months to regain the power coin of the Green Ranger to give it to someone else he could corrupt, but no avail.

"Lex Luthor. I believe you met the naive version of my Emperor who is starting his own path to darkness, and it was in fact your version of my Emperor who requested my presence in your universe. I never expected to meet you, but now I must kill you," The _Mirror _Tommy said.

"I don't think so," Trinity said, as she tossed Tommy the coin that was rightfully his. He raised it.

"Dragon Zord!" He said calling forth the power to morph into the Green Ranger. The other Tommy spoke the same thing as two Green Rangers removed their dragon daggers, ready for battle.

"I think you must leave," Tommy said as the two began to fight with their daggers. Trinity stared at her friend and his duplicate.

"Not a chance Tommy!" Trinity said raising her fists ready for battle.

"Are you ready for your end, Green Ranger?" The evil Green Ranger said. Tommy laughed. He then tossed the White Tiger Zord coin to Trinity.

"I don't think so Tommy," Tommy said as he brought the dragon dagger to his lips and used it to teleport from the Knight Mansion to an open field nearby.

"Where are we?" Trinity said as she had been caught up in the dragon dagger's teleportation field.

"Shuster field about three miles from Knight Estate which is about 15 miles from the Luthor mansion," Tommy said. Both of them turned to see a green-black teleportation field coming their way.

"You ok?" Tommy asked. She then raised the power coin.

"Tiger Zord!" She said. White Light enveloped her and she was dressed in the costume and bore the magical sword of the White Ranger, Saba.

"Now I'm ready for battle!" Trinity said, as she raised the enchanted sword up.

"Two rangers for the price of one. My Emperor will be pleased," The _Mirror _duplicate said as he stepped out of the teleportation field that his dragon dagger had created.

"You can tell your emperor that he'll be waiting quite a while!" Trinity said.

They were ready for the battle of a lifetime….

_To be concluded.._


	7. Chapter 7

_**Power Rangers: When Evil attacks**_

_(This story is rated M for Mature. Mighty Morphin Power Rangers is (c)1991-2008 Saban entertainment and ABC Family/Disney. Smallville is (c)2001-2009 CW Network and DC Comics. Trinity Jean Knight is my character but her powers are (c)2001-2009 CW Network & DC Comics)_

_Chapter 7: Finale_

The Green Ranger lunged at the _Mirror Universe _duplicate of himself that held the sword of Darkness, that The Red Ranger had destroyed years ago. Trinity stared at them battle. She had been infused with the power of **The White Ranger** to aid Tommy Oliver, the original Green Ranger. She raised the enchanted sword, Saba to her.

"What now?" She asked the sword.

"We let them fight. Lex Luthor thought he could use the Green Ranger from that alternate reality to quietly take over the state of California to promote his own agenda. But he didn't count on the real Green Ranger from coming back to active duty." Saba said. She nodded and then saw both of then raise the _Dragon Dagger_ to play it. The evil Green ranger raised it and began to play a particular set of notes to bring forth his _Dragonzord_ while launching a barrage of green lightning toward Tommy. But the Green Ranger had his own Dragon Dagger and was playing it to bring forth his Dragon Shield, the last time that was used was when he battled the _Power Rangers_ when he was under the spell of Rita Repulsa.

"Give up!" The Mirror Universe double of the Green Ranger said. Tommy shook his head no.

"If your anything like me, you'd know I'd never give up!" Tommy said as he jumped into the air, and tried to knock the other Green Ranger down, but the other one ducked. The other one came from his ducking position and punched Tommy and knocked him back down.

"It's no use!" He said. Trinity then came to him.

"Can you recreate the sword of darkness using the dragon Dagger?" She said as she saw the Dragonzord materialize. Tommy nodded.

"I would be consumed by darkness though," He said.

"That's what I'm here for. To bring you back to the light! Do it Tommy!" She said. Tommy stood up and began playing his dragon dagger but this configuration of notes was not to call the dragonzord but to recreate a weapon he had used to nearly defeat the _Power rangers_. Instantly the Sword of Darkness was in his hand and he was infused with additional power.

"What?" The Mirror Green Ranger said, taken aback to see the weapon in Tommy's hands.

"I am your worst nightmare, you evil son of a bitch! You want to take over our world for your emperor! I can't defeat you unless I give myself over to the darkness like you did. But know this Tommy, Good will always triumph over evil!" Tommy said as he lunged at his duplicate with the sword of darkness raised to defeat his enemy. The evil Green Ranger raised his own sword of darkness but somehow found it knocked out of his hands by Tommy. Tommy then turned to Trinity dressed in the costume of the White Ranger.

He tossed the young half-breed his dragon dagger.

"Play it to configuration Alpha-1." He said. She nodded as the two men who were exactly alike began to fight in hand to hand combat. She began to play the flute like weapon and the Mirror Universe duplicate of the Sword of Darkness vanished leaving the other Green Ranger to fall to his knees and shake his head as if waking up from a nightmare. Tommy then nodded to her and she replayed the notes he had played and the sword of Darkness was gone. He then powered down to reveal himself.

"Your all right Tommy!" He said. The Green Ranger shook his head.

"What have I done?" He asked himself feeling guilty. Tommy smiled at his Mirror Universe duplicate.

"What you did you did under the spell of the sword of Darkness. See we all have shades of darkness in all of us," Tommy said. Trinity nodded supportively as she powered down from the White Ranger mode to reveal herself too.

"We are all infected by the darkness, Tommy but it's the light of the world that outshines the darkness. My brother here in this universe uses his powers and gifts as a testament to the one who is The light of the world, to be a beacon of truth and justice and light in this world, but even he was consumed by the darkness in himself," She said. The Green ranger stood up.

"What can I do?" He asked as he played his dragon dagger and his Dragonzord was sent back to his own reality.

"Go back to your reality and start making a difference and try to change the world for good instead of being corrupted by the evil that is the darkness. I've been to your reality and it's not a pretty place. I downloaded your world's database and I found that there are a lot of people who want to change your world for the better, but are afraid to stand up to make a difference. Be an example to those around you, and trust me, you will see a change!" Trinity said. Both Tommy's smiled at each other.

"I'll go back, but under one condition," he said. Tommy looked at him.

"What's that?" He said. The other green ranger grabbed his hand.

"Become a ranger again and start making a difference in your own reality. Just as my reality needs a Green Ranger, so does yours!" The Mirror Universe Green Ranger said. Tommy nodded.

"I'm on my way!" the mirror universe Green Ranger raised his dragon dagger to his lips and began to play another set of notes, this one to reopen a portal to his own reality. He stepped through it but turned around before it closed.

"Thank you my friends, and may God protect you," He said as the portal closed.

"What now, Tommy? You going to honor his request?" Trinity said as they began to walk from _Shuster Field_ back to Knight Estate.

"Yep! To prove a point, Dragonzord!" he said and the power once again filled him.

"This time both Tommy Oliver and the Green Ranger are here to stay to protect the world from evil!" He said and he played a note and green light surrounded him and he was gone.

Trinity smiled sadly as she saw the green light move off into the setting sun. She then looked at the power coin in her hand and flipped it into the hand and caught it just as quickly.

"Now what to do with you," She said sadly.

_The End...or is it?_


End file.
